fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Digital Pet Cemetery
Digital Pet Cemetery is episode 4a of Fanboy and Chum Chum of season 1. Characters Present *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Yo *Scampers *Oz *Janitor Poopatine *Oz's Mom Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Dyana Liu as Yo Josh Duhamel as Oz Steve Tompkins as Janitor Poopatine Estelle Harris as Oz's Mom Dee Bradley Baker as Scampers Plot Yo asks Fanboy and Chum Chum to watch her beloved digital pet cat, Scampers, for the night. They are super excited, until Fanboy over feeds him. So they go to Oz and he said to bury Scampers in the Digital Pet Cemetery and it will return to electronic life. Scampers comes back, but as a terrorizing digital zombie! He tries to get revenge, but Fanboy and Chum Chum keep killing and burying him, repeatedly. Soon Yo comes back and told that Scampers turn into a zombie, so they try to get away for Scampers. Oz comes and kills Scampers. Scampers comes back out of TV so big that Oz couldn't stop him, but his mom could when she gave out cupcakes (witch Scampers still likes). Chum Chum then tease Scampers, but after he anwsered Fanboy's question ("Are you sure you want to tease Scampers like that?"), Scampers ate Chum Chum whole. Gallery 'Title Card' 3632085679 063fdca71e.jpg|Title Card #1 7-2.jpg|Title Card #2 7-3.jpg|Title Card #3 7-4.jpg|Title Card #4 'Episode Gallery' Quotes *Chum Chum: I don't think Scampers has hatched from his cat egg yet. *Yo: Oh, silly Chum Chum. Scampers is one of my Yamagutchi digital pets, See?, All you do is press the buttons to play with him, clean him, or feed him. It's so easy. He'll beep to tell you what he needs. *Fanboy: Fear not, Yo, You can count on us. *Yo: Thanks guys, However, make sure you take good take of Scampers, Otherwise he'll power down. Well, see ya. Trivia/Goofs *The title is a spoof on "Pet Cemetery". *This episode marks the debut of the Fanboy and Chum Chum holiday franchise, as it is halloween and spook themed. *How is a pig flying, because not even a mechanical pig can fly now, let alone a real one? *Although this is a Halloween episode, it airs many times a year as it does not have a plot around Halloween. *While Yo is begging at her knees to get Fanboy to help her, Fanboy's mouth turns into a 2-demensional frown. When the camera zooms in on Fanboy, he has his regular mouth back. *The second time Scampers was buried, the arms and legs on his case disappeared. *The last time Scampers came alive again he was not buried. *There is a possible cameo of Precious in this episode, as he is seen as a pig with wings. *Scampers makes a reference to the film The Shining ''when he bursts through the closet door saying, "Here's Scampers!" a reference to the famous line, "Here's Johnny!" *The scene where Scampers climbs out of the TV may have been a minor reference to the 2002 Horror film ''The Ring, plus the TV turns on by itself prior to the event. *How did Oz's mom know where Fanboy and Chum Chum live, and how did she know Oz was there? *How the heck did Janitor Poopatine know where Fanboy and ChumChum live!? *In this episode, Scampers comes alive, but he is seen in his case in "Saving Private Chum Chum". However Yo could have easily bought another Yamagutchi. *we learn about yos yamacuchi obsession in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Holiday Franchise